Get Yourself Back Home
by Jessimischa
Summary: Puck and Quinn are just out of high school and living their life happily together. What happens when Pucks dad shows up? How does Puck react? Where will he go? And how will Quinn cope?
1. When you coming home?

**I am writing this Fic because everytime I hear the song "Get your ass back home" by Gym Class heroes I think of how it there could be a great story behind it in the Glee world.**

**I own nothing, obviously. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"_I don't know, where you're going  
Or when you're coming home  
I left the keys under the mat to our front door  
For one more chance to hold you close  
I don't know, where you're going  
Just get yourself back home"_

The winter snow had just began to fall in New Haven, Quinn Fabray had been pacing the apartment for a good part of the day. Still in her slippers and robe she had no clue what to do or where to begin.

...

Graduation had come and gone 5 months prior. Quinn walked across the stage to collect her diploma and rejoiced in the moment with her friends. Senior year was tough, she thought she'd officially screwed her life up beyond any repair, but by graduation life was on track again. After her accident on the way to Rachel's wedding Quinn was determined that she would be up and about by Nationals and she did get there. Mr. Shue rewarded her strength with a lead in the final group performance they would ever perform in competition. Those final massive moments of her senior year were practically unimaginable while she lay in a hospital bed unsure as to whether or not she'd walk again but with a lot of physical therapy, and the support of her friends she'd gotten herself there.  
Those final months of High School were crazy. Artie wanted her and she wanted Joe… or so she thought… She kind of realized that she was attaching herself to someone just because they were kind to her and that falling for someone just because they open a door for you, or help get your books off the floor wasn't the epitome of independence. To her surprise she'd become great friends with one Rachel Berry and even more shocking to her was her friendship with Finn Hudson. They had a long history but somewhere along the way they realized what a great friendship they'd been missing out on. But the craziest event happened graduation night.

The Hudson/Hummel family had agreed to allow Kurt to throw a Graduation Soirée as Kurt called it. Burt and Carole were in Washington D.C so the glee clubbers were left to supervise themselves. Of course Puck had decided to bring the wine coolers along and everyone had loosened up. Quinn sat alone in front of the bon fire thinking back to the year, she was quiet content with where she had gotten herself in 2 months she was to set foot on the cobbled path ways of Yale university and there was no looking back. Noah Puckerman plunked himself down in front of her, "Sup Fabray?"  
"Nothing much, thinking. You?" Puck and Quinn's relationship had strained after the birth of Beth, they barely spoke for a year but time heals all wounds and they had managed to bond during this last year and form some sort of friendship.  
"Yeah, I'm thinking too. It's weird you know, graduating. It is like what do we do from here?" Pucks mood was very contemplative, different to his usual self.  
"Well most of us picked colleges months and months ago, so I suppose that is what we do from here." Quinn teased.  
"You know, we aren't all so sure of ourselves. You should know college isn't my thing Quinn and I'd hate to think you think less of me due to my lack of plans." Although he seemed to be carefree and tough Puck was actually kind of sad that everyone else would be moving on and he still had no clue. Even Finn had managed to line himself up a job in NYC so he could follow Rachel while she took over Broadway, but Puck was still left unsure. He wanted something bigger and better but what that was, who knew?  
"I'm sorry Puck, I was just teasing. I know you'll find something." Quinn's words were genuine and reassuring, Puck liked that she was the one to say them, he'd always valued her opinion of him and if it was a good one you knew you could trust her.  
The pair reminisced about their high school years, as they sipped wine coolers. Quinn joked about the last time he'd supplied her with them, Puck apologized for being a moron. The night went on and they were completely fixated on each other. Puck extended his hand to Quinn and she didn't hesitate in taking in, Puck led her down the back of the property, somewhere they wouldn't be seen, they knew what was going to happen next, but when it did what would it mean?  
Puck ran his hand down Quinn's cheek, taking in the smell of her perfume, transfixed by the sparkle of her eyes.  
"Do you want this?" He whispered softly.  
Quinn gave him a small nod, which was all he needed. Suddenly the pair had locked together in an embrace, taking in the tastes, the emotions and the feelings they'd so long gone without.  
"What does this mean?" Quinn questioned. Puck pondered his answer for awhile before leaving her with the least simplistic answer she could think of.  
"I don't know yet, but I'll let you know." With that he kissed her forehead and ran off.

They didn't speak for a couple of weeks. Quinn began to think that their kiss was just that, a kiss. Puck and her having one last moment before she went to Yale. It was probably for the best anyway, Puck didn't have a clue yet, and she was leaving the state. Letting themselves fall too far in would be a mistake. She hated having feelings for Puck but she'd accepted that this is what was best for her life, until one night when her phone buzzed.  
_**'Puck: I've been thinking about you, about us. Wanna talk?'**_  
Quinn typed out her response _**'I've been thinking too, coffee, 12 tomorrow, Lima Bean?'**_**  
**_**'Puck: See you then'  
**_Sitting at the table of the Lima Bean Quinn anxiously waited for Puck to appear. When he walked in she paid extra attention to the figure approaching her. He seemed different, his mow hawk was straight and normal again and his face was radiating with satisfaction. Quinn wondered what had changed for Puck since the last time she saw him.  
"You look happy" She remarked.  
"I am. I have some news, but I want your input first." Quinn gave Puck a smile and a look that said 'go ahead' and Puck braced himself for the news he was about to deliver. What he had to say had the potential to change everything between them and he hoped that Quinn could get on board.  
"Well I'll begin with apologizing for running off on you back at graduation, but I had to go kick my plan into action. Quinn, I am absolutely head over heels in love with you, and I don't think a time will ever come when I am not. I want to be with you."  
Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Puck wanted to be with her, now? She has a new life planned in Connecticut and now 1 month out from leaving Puck decides he wants to be together?  
"Puck, I, I can't… I mean, I, I love you too, but…"  
"Wait. You love me too?"  
"Well yes, but…"  
"No Quinn, No buts. This is great! Everything will work out now!"  
"How is this great Puck? I am going to New Haven, to Yale, that is not changing."  
"Well that is my news. Remember I told you I have a plan? Well I have spent the last 2 weeks calling any of the owners of the pools I have cleaned, any family I have, and browsing the internet like crazy looking for a way to join you in New Haven and guess what! I found one!"  
"What? Where? How?"  
"I clean Mrs. Brady's pool. Her husband has contacts with some government agency there and I've found an internship, I'd be a personal assistant to one of the middle managers, but with my charisma I'd get promotions in no time. I want to come with you Quinn… that is if you'd have me?"  
Quinn couldn't figure out if he was serious, surely he wouldn't joke about this. She wanted to give them another shot, but this was a huge decision. They hadn't even tried a relationship yet.  
"Can I think about it?" She finally decided.  
"Of course! Take your time, well not too much time I need an answer by Friday. So take 4 days" Puck chuckled before getting up to leave. He'd barely put a foot in his truck when his phone buzzed.  
_**'Quinn: Let's do this"**_  
Looking back at the Lima Bean Puck saw Quinn standing at the door, smile plastered on her face. He slammed his door shut and ran over to her.  
"You're sure?" he questioned.  
Tears had formed in Quinn's eyes "YES!" she chocked out "we can't not stuff this up though, promise?"  
"I promise"  
Puck swept Quinn up in his arms and span her around as Quinn let out a loud squeal.

1 month later they were loading Puck's truck with their stuff. Quinn had cancelled her dorm at Yale and had found a nice little apartment to share with Puck a 10 minute walk away from campus. Rachel and Finn had left for New York a week prior and had kindly offered to make the trip down to New Haven to greet the delivery trucks and help Puck and Quinn settle in. Both Puck and Quinn thought it was kind of great that they'd have friends close enough to spend the occasional weekend with, it'd really help the transition.  
Rachel Berry came running up the drive way when Pucks truck pulled in.  
"Quinn! I've missed you!" Rachel screamed as she wrapped her arms around Quinn.  
"Rach you've only been out of Lima for a week, I am sure you can't miss me too much."  
"Are you kidding? I am living with a boy, I miss female company, Finn is smelly and messy and he leaves his playbox or whatever it is chords all over our apartment's floor, I need a fresh CLEAN pretty girly face!"  
Puck and Finn gave each other a bro hug before taking on all the heavy lifting. Quinn would've helped but her back wasn't exactly in the best condition for lifting lounge suites.

Everything settled nicely. Puck loved his job, and he'd managed to score a gig at a local café every Friday night so the bonus cash was handy, and Quinn had been enjoying her classes. They tried to spend a weekend in New York every few weeks, and Finn and Rachel would join them in New Haven from time to time. Quinn struggled to think of a happier time in her life her relationship was going smoothly and she was relived considering they'd only dated for a month before moving in together, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Puck was allowing her the freedom to discover herself at college and she was still absolutely head over heels in love with him. It was the November after graduation when everything changed, Puck and Quinn were messing around whilst doing the dishes one Monday evening, and she was dripping in soap when the door bell rang.  
"You can get it" Puck smiled.  
"No way! I am not answering a door looking like this!"  
"Alright fine" Puck conceded.  
Puck walked to the door pot still in hand as Quinn continued drying some plates. Suddenly there was a loud bang, the noise startled Quinn and she ran into their living room to see what was happening Puck had dropped the pot to the ground and the next thing she saw was Pucks fist striking a man aged in his 40's in the face.  
"Puck!" She screamed running to the door, "What is going on!"  
The man picked himself up, "This must be your girlfriend" the man commented extending his hand to Quinn.  
Quinn refused to shake it, too confused by the scene at her door.  
"Puck who is this?"  
Puck was frozen still, back straightened trying to intimidate the man at the door, he wasn't answering, just glaring, fury covering his face.  
"I'm Noah's dad" the man said, addressing Quinn's question, "Aren't you going to invite your pops in Son?"  
"Don't call me that" Puck said through gritted teeth, "Leave, now, and do not come back, you made your choice a long time ago, and I do not want to see you!" he demanded.  
"Puck wait, this is your dad, maybe you should hear him out?"  
Pucks face softened and he looked at Quinn.  
"Quinn, this man abandoned my mom!" he pleaded.  
"I know Puck, but you should at least hear what he has to say. We'll just have a coffee and then if you don't want to see him any more at least you will have made that decision with no regrets. My dad came running back after my accident and I finally got to make my own choice about cutting him out, I didn't owe him anything but I needed to give him the chance to plead his case, you should do that here."  
Puck knew Quinn was smart, but god she was amazing right now.  
"Come in then" Puck said coldly.  
"I'll make some Tea and Coffee" Quinn offered.

Sitting down at their dining room table Quinn watched as Pucks face refused to give the man sitting opposite him any forgiveness. They made small talk, Puck told him off for abandoning them, and his dad seemed unapologetic. Quinn could already tell she did not like this man, something was really off about him.  
"So Puck, I was surprised when you're mother told me you were in Connecticut. School maybe?"  
"No, job."  
Pucks dad let out a scoff. "Of course why would I expect any less"  
"What is that supposed to mean" Puck became defensive. Quinn locked her eyes on Puck worried that he may try to hit his father again… not that she'd blame him.  
"It is just, I didn't expect you to be anything successful you know after knocking some chick up in high school and winding up in Juvie and all" His dad added.  
"Well I have a great job, and maybe if you'd been around a little more when I was growing up I wouldn't have had such a tough time getting to where I am now." Puck was becoming defensive, his dad was managing to push all his buttons.  
"Don't blame me for your failures Son."  
"My FAILURES? What do you even know you were never there to see them! At least I am making something of myself!" Pucks voice began to rise.  
"Oh and what is that exactly? You can't even get into college, you are still failing…"  
"THAT IS IT! YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! I have made my decision and I want nothing to do with you! Why'd you even come back if you were just going to tell me how disappointed you are in me!"  
Pucks dad went to open his mouth before Quinn stopped him.  
"You should go." She said with a fierce hiss. It was clear she meant it.  
"Fine. Nice meeting you Quinn. I may see Puck when he decides to 'mature' a little…"  
Pucks dad closed the door behind him before Puck tossed his cup at the door.  
"WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DO THAT QUINN" Pucks anger was getting ahold of him, tears had begun filling his eyes. "He abandoned me, I shouldn't have even let him in, but I trust your judgment, but no, he is just here to tell me what a failure I am!"  
"You're not a failure Puck" Quinn was trying to stop him from pacing around their apartment, she wanted him to sit down, she wanted him to talk to her about this.  
"No, you know what, he is right! I am a failure. I am only ever going to hold you back" Puck grabbed his keys, and his wallet and stormed out the door.  
"Puck! Come back!" Quinn cried but his engine still roared and he still drove off, his tires could be heard screeching around the corner. All Quinn could do is lay down and cry.

She woke up the next morning hoping to see Puck walking around their apartment, surely he'd calmed down and came home, but there was no site of him, she tried calling him but his phone was off, voicemail: 'Puck, It's Quinn, I need you to come home, I love you and I am here for you' When she hadn't heard from him a few hours later she decided to text Rachel and see if maybe he'd shown up at her apartment.  
_**'Rachel Berry: He hasn't come here, is he OK? Are you OK? I'm sure he'll be home soon!' **_  
It was snowing outside and he hadn't taken a jacket, she hoped he wasn't cold. She paced around the apartment, still in her slippers and robe she didn't care to go change she was too worried about Puck to change. It was 3 in the afternoon when there was a knock at the door.  
"PUCK" She cried expecting to see him there looking apologetic with those puppy dog eyes. She opened their front door ready to embrace him and comfort him, to make everything OK again…

**Reviews/Opinions are appreciated :) **  
**I hope anyone who reads this has enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. It's all for the best?

**A/N: Thank-you to everyone who has alerted this story, and reviewed it. I have never been so overwhelmed by a fic so I truly appreciate it :) It is tough to write this story. I am not really a writer but I still had this idea in my head and I had to create something of it so I hope this chapter fulfils the expectations of those who were willing to alert this story! Of course as always thoughts, opinions and reviews are welcomed.**  
**The song in this chapter is _Hide and Seek_ by Imogen Heap.**

* * *

"Oh Quinn" The familiar voice cried wrapping their arms around the mess that was Quinn Fabray, but it wasn't Puck.  
"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Quinn asked trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.  
"I thought I'd come help you look for him, have you heard anything yet?" Rachel was obviously concerned and Quinn was grateful to have some here with her but it hurt that Puck still wasn't home.  
"Nothing… Rach what if something bad has happened to him?" Her voice started breaking, she was no longer able to hold back her tears, the worst thoughts began running through her mind, what if he is lying on the side of the road somewhere? Or worse, dead. Rachel was trying to hold strong for her friend, but she couldn't help but worry about Pucks whereabouts. He would never scare Quinn this way.  
"I'm sure he is fine Quinn, he probably still needs to call off. How about you get dressed and we go have a look for him?"  
Quinn slipped into some tracksuit pants and a sweat shirt, she honestly didn't care how crap she looked, she had bigger issues to worry about. Climbing in the passenger seat of Rachel's car she struggled to work out where to start.  
"Uh, Rach, You live in New York. Why do you have a car" Quinn had only just realized how impractical this was, and wondered why she hadn't noticed it before, it was nice, and kind of new, she is a student how on earth can she afford this?  
"Not my car Quinn, I hired it" Rachel smiled.  
Quinn couldn't believe her friend, the girl she tortured for most of high school had actually hired a car to come and help her out, this was actually really kind of her Quinn thought.  
"You didn't have to do that"  
"I wanted to, you need someone with you right now, and Puck is my friend too so I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Do you mind telling me what happened Quinn?"  
"His dad rocked up last night. I foolishly convinced Puck to talk to him. The man is like evil Rach, he basically called Puck a failure and Puck believes him, so he left."  
Rachel let Finn know what was going on while Quinn paid for gas. She couldn't believe his dad would find him only to hurt him like that.

The pair drove around New Haven for a couple of hours before deciding to head back to Quinn's apartment, hoping that maybe he'd shown up there.  
They opened Quinn's door to find Finn sitting on her couch, his face was shocked, a letter in his hand.  
"Finn what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.  
Finn didn't answer he simply handed Quinn the note, it was obvious nothing good was on it.

_Quinn,  
I am so sorry. You deserve better than this.  
I love you,  
Puck_

Quinn dropped the note to the ground and ran into her room, their room, the room she and Puck were sharing their life together in. Throwing herself onto the bed she sank into a flood of tears. He'd come back, and she missed him, and now she had no clue where he'd gone and she was sure he wasn't coming home anytime soon.

Rachel picked the note up off of the floor. Finn still hadn't told her what it said he was just sitting face in hands on the couch that Puck and Quinn shared. The same couch he'd watch football with Puck on, the couch he'd help them move into this apartment. Finn was so excited when Puck and Quinn told him the news about their relationship, it was obvious to him that was the way things were always meant to be, and he couldn't be happier for them. No part of him could understand why Puck would do this, he was his best friend but Quinn had already been through so much and she was his friend too, he couldn't be OK with Puck hurting her.  
Rachel read the note, and went into some massive rant about how he could do this to her, and how she'd already suffered enough, and that when he showed his face again he'd be getting a piece of her mind and how he'd be lucky if she even let that bastard near Quinn again. After she'd calmed down she plunked herself next to Finn, she took in a few deep breaths before turning to him.  
"I am staying here tonight and maybe for the next few days…"  
"What about school?"  
"I'd only miss a few days considering we have thanksgiving break coming up. I am not leaving her Finn"  
"Do you want me to stay too?"  
"It'd be nice, but no, you can't jeopardize your job. I think we should have thanksgiving here, with Quinn though"  
"Of course. You know I am angry at Puck too Rach… but maybe we shouldn't be too hard on him, he is still our friend. Isn't he?"  
Rachel pondered the question, she cared about Puck, a lot. She understood his dad hurt him, but the pain he was causing Quinn right now was kind of hard to look past. Still…  
"Of course he is. I understand things are difficult for him, but it I am still mad at him for hurting Quinn. I just want him to come home so things can work out the way they are supposed to.  
Finn stood up and gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead.  
"I should head back before I can't get a train anymore" Finn went and knocked on Quinn's door and stuck his head in, she was quietly sobbing into her pillow. He sat down next to her and gave her shoulder a stroke "It will be OK Quinn", Quinn didn't respond, it didn't feel like it would be OK at all.

After Finn left Rachel decided to order Quinn a pizza. She walked into her bedroom Pizza in hand and sat herself next to Quinn.  
"I got you this" She offered softly.  
"I'm not hungry" Quinn mumbled, refusing to look at the tiny girl perched on her bed.  
"You should try to eat something Quinn, nothing good can come out of starving yourself"  
"Nothing good ever comes out of anything I do Rachel"  
Rachel placed the pizza next to Quinn's bed and stood to walk out "I am staying on your couch, if you need anything I am here"  
"I need Puck" she whispered.  
"I know sweetie, but Puck needs time."  
"How much time Rach? What if he never comes back, then what?" Quinn's cries grew harder.  
"Let us not think about that just yet" Rachel wanted to reassure her friend, but Pucks letter made it sound like he wasn't coming home anytime soon, Rachel couldn't figure out what Quinn's next move would be, but if Puck didn't come home soon things weren't going to get any easier.  
Quinn picked up her phone and dialed Pucks number again. _Voicemail: "Puck, it's Quinn again. I got your letter, and I don't understand. You're just leaving me? You promised we wouldn't screw this up. Come home please, I love you so much. I left a key under the mat to our front door." _Quinn pressed the end call button and cried herself to sleep.

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people  
would stop to hold their heads heavy._

_Hide and seek._  
_Trains and sewing machines._  
_All those years they were here first._

_Mmm, what you say?_  
_Mm, that you only meant well? Well, of course you did._  
_Mmm, what you say?_  
_Mm, that it's all for the best? Because it is._  
_Mmm, what you say?_  
_Mm, that it's just what we need? And you decided this._  
_Mmm what you say?_  
_What did he say?_

Waking up the next morning to breakfast by Rachel there was still no sign of Puck, she cried herself asleep again that night, and the next, and the next.  
A week had passed since Puck had run out the door. Rachel was still crashing on Quinn's couch. Thanksgiving had passed, Finn and Rachel had tried to make a day of it, but they only managed to lure Quinn out of her room for about an hour. Not that they blamed her.  
It was the last day Rachel could afford to spend with Quinn, she didn't want to leave her friend on her own but NYADA wouldn't be impressed with her continued absence.  
"I'm so sorry I have to go home today Quinn. Do you want me to call your mom? Or maybe Santana? I don't want to leave you alone"  
"It's Ok Rachel, I'll be fine" Quinn said in a small stubborn whisper.  
"When are you going back to school?" Rachel asked concerned about her friend's grades for the semester.  
"Not sure…"  
"Have you let your teachers know about you absence."  
"Yes" That was a lie. Quinn honestly did not care right now what happened with Yale, everything was too messed up to give a crap.  
"I'll call to check on you tomorrow" Rachel said, concern still lining her voice.  
"I am NOT a child Rachel. I can look after myself! I was going to do it alone before _he _walked back into my life, so I can do it alone now." Quinn hissed. She knew she was being unreasonable but she didn't care, her life was in shambles _again _all because she let Puck back into her life. Quinn couldn't understand why she'd be so foolish, she didn't want to bring anyone with her to Yale, but Puck was different. She really thought things could work this time.

"I know you're not Quinn, I am just worried about you"  
"Well don't be. I can look after myself. I don't need Puck, and I do not need you and Finn falling over me."  
"Sorry…" Rachel was hurt by Quinn's comments, she knew her friend was hurting, she knew she didn't mean it, but it didn't make things easier. "He'll come home Quinn" Rachel wasn't sure if her words would be true, but right now she just needed to find something to help Quinn.  
Suddenly Quinn was in tears, violently sobbing into Rachel's shoulder.  
"I'm not sure he will Rach… What… if… he… is… dead…" the words came out through her sobs. She didn't want to think of the consequences Puck's leaving could have. She refused to allow herself to consider something going wrong. She clung to the hope that he'd walk through their door that they could just move past everything and things would be good again. But it had been a week since Puck left, and reality began to dawn on her.  
"Why would you think that Quinn?"  
"He is supposed to love me, he wouldn't leave me for this long. Maybe something has happened!"  
"I am sure he is out there"  
"Then if he is he is willingly staying away from me, from our home and our future. How do I forgive him? How can we move past that?"  
Rachel just shook her head, she knew that even if Puck came home there would be problems, but she still wanted to see him standing in front of them at least to know he was OK.  
"I don't know Quinn. You love each other, if it is meant to be you'll find a way."  
Quinn's cries softened into silent sobs "I'm so sorry for snapping at you Rach"  
"It's OK, you're hurting. I understand"  
"I just REALLY love him, I can't even begin to understand how hurt he must be if he has to run away from me. I wish there was something I could do. Do you think he is a bad person?"  
"No, he is our friend, we all love him and he loves us. His dad has shattered his sprits, it isn't his fault his dad is such an ass." A part of Rachel was absolutely furious at him, but that didn't mean she didn't care for him.  
The pair sat for a few more hours before Rachel climbed back in her car to head back to New York.  
"I really appreciate what you did for me, and tell Finn thanks as well"  
"Things will work themselves out Quinn. You are strong, and you know it."  
Quinn smiled at Rachel's words before watching her drive away. This was the first time she had been alone since arriving in New Haven, and now she had no clue what to do.

It was March now and Puck had been gone for almost 5 months. The snow had melted away and a cool Fall breeze was blowing over New Haven. Quinn was making her way to class, she wasn't sure why she was going, she never listened anyway, she was lucky she was smart or else those just scrapping through passes would surely be fails. Slipping into her seat at the back of the class she removed her light coat and scarf that had stopped the chill on the way over. Underneath revealed a cute sweater tucked into a skirt with a pair of knee high boots. She'd just gone through the daily motions after Rachel left. She dragged herself back to Yale, made herself look nice every day, and made polite conversation with anyone who tried to talk to her. She tried to look normal, to behave normally the exteriors she'd put up were designed to avoid questions, pity and to keep people off her back. How she hated pity. She'd been there too many times in her life to allow it to occur again so she went on like a ghost, hoping no one would notice. Her life was still "perfect" as far as anyone could tell, and that was the way she needed it.  
"You know you really should take some notes" A cute blonde whispered from beside her, his grin so corny, so "perfect" it almost made her sick. How could anyone be so cookie cutter perfect, she thought to herself as she glared at the boy who was doing nothing but making conversation with her.  
"What's it to you!" She snapped back. This was very unlike Quinn Fabray. He hadn't done anything wrong but dealing with someone trying to be cute right no was the last thing she wanted to do.  
The boy was taken a-back by Quinn's tone.  
"Sorry" he mumbled a frown replacing the toothy grin that had been on his face.  
Now Quinn felt bad, it isn't like anyone knew how screwed up her life was, how could this boy have any clue that the guy that she'd been willing to share her world with up'd and left her. It wasn't his fault every time she had something going well for her something got screwed up.  
"No I am sorry," she whispered back, "I'm just kind of never in the mood to be here. I didn't mean to snap at you." Quinn forced a smile, the boy seemed sweet but she'd rather go back to mopping on her own.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"Quinn…"  
"I'm Riley," This boy said outstretching his hand. Quinn shook it before trying to go back to ignoring all her surroundings but that didn't stop him being persistent, "You look like you could use some company," Quinn let out a small scoff at his comment, "maybe you'd want to come get some coffee with me after class?" Quinn couldn't believe he was asking her out, she could swear she was giving off the cold 'I'm not interested in small talk' vibe but he was still going, and now he was asking her out, surely he wasn't serious, how cocky did this guy have to be did he think that just because he had this 'I'm so innocent' look and a 'see how cute I am but I don't even know it' thing going on didn't mean she was just going to fall at his feet.  
"Sorry, gotta study…" she replied bluntly, making sure not to leave any doubt that she was not interested.  
"Maybe another time" He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
Quinn just gave him a false smile and a nod, he just did not give up.  
After class she ran back to her apartment, it had become a daily occurrence since Puck left, she was desperate to walk through that door and see him there, or to see some kind of sign that he'd been but everyday ended in disappointment. Approaching her door she knelt down to check if the key was still under the mat, it was. Still she'd hoped he might be inside… He wasn't.  
There was a message on her answering Machine…  
_**"Quinn it is Rachel, Please call me as soon as you get this. Finn's mom called today, she heard from Pucks mom… Quinn, I don't exactly know how to say this but the cops found his truck, there was no sign of him, I… I'm so sorry! I will be down tomorrow I promise!"**_  
Quinn tossed her bag across the room, and started pacing, a million thoughts running through her mind. First she was sick, sick that he may be dead, but then she was angry, angry that he'd left her. There was no sign of him anywhere so what reason did she have to believe he was dead? He ditched his truck, and he isn't coming home suddenly she'd realized what this meant. He was gone, they were not going to get their life. Whatever they had wasn't enough to keep him, and now she was absolutely furious.  
_…Screw him! How dare he stuff my life up like this! How could he just leave me here when we had a life together!..._  
She picked up the empire state figurine Puck had bought her on one of their weekends in New York and through it against the door, letting out the loudest scream she could, using all the force her body would allow.  
"GO. TO. HELL. NOAH PUCKERMAN!" She yelled to herself before collapsing to her knees. Her heart was thumping out of her chest, her breathing stressed and hard.  
Catching her breath she gritted her teeth "I don't need you anymore. I have a life to live, and you are not stopping me!" she didn't care that she was talking to herself, something needed to change, she needed to live again, to have some fun to let loose, and she knew exactly where to start. Grabbing her cell she violently began to type.  
**"All Contacts: Party, Tomorrow night 8PM. Invite Anyone! 2/223 Masons Road. BYO – Quinn"**  
Relief filled Quinn's body as she pressed send. Puck was not going to have this big of a hold on her life anymore!

-

**What will happen with Puck? What relevance will Riley have in Quinn's plot? And what will happen with Quinn's party seeing as she has invited everyone...  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. It just seems to fall apart everytime

**A/N: Thank you so much for the further alerts and review :) This chapter is somewhat dark. It deals with some pretty serious themes, without going fully into the worst consequences. So just a warning there. I also would like to reassure readers that although things seem rather doomed for Puck and Quinn, this is a Quick story. We just have to get through Quinns journey of life without him before thinks get shaken up again. Anyway enjoy! Reviews and comments are appreciated.**

"Quinn do you think this party is a good idea? Your message left it open to getting out of control" Finn sounded concerned as he spoke to Quinn, he'd just gotten her message and he called her to try and get her to re-think things.  
"Look Finn, Your best friend, he isn't here anymore. You don't need to look out for me, because HE left ME. Don't act like I am a child." Quinn responded anger resonated through her voice.  
"I'm not watching out for you for Puck, you are my friend too, I just don't want anything bad to happen."  
"Yeah, well I don't need you Finn. I can look after myself." Quinn retorted before pressing end call.  
Finn sat and thought for a few moments. He had an important meeting at work the morning after Quinn's party, he couldn't really afford to take the trip out to New Haven, but he had to make sure Quinn would be OK, an open invite party was way too risky.  
Rachel walked through the door, she'd had a late class that day so Finn had beaten her home.  
"Did you get Quinn's message?" She asked, almost panicking at the question.  
"Yeah… We have to go Rach"  
"I know, we'll make sure you are back to make your meeting" Rachel assured Finn.

Quinn had stocked her apartment with beer and salty snacks. She ran a brush through her hair and admired her reflection in the mirror 'if only Puck could see me now' she smirked whilst adjusting her dress.  
By 9pm the apartment was full, people were spilling out into her courtyard and the street. Quinn didn't care tonight was her night to let loose, have fun, forget all the drama in the world.  
"Hey babe" an attractive buff male with scruffy brown hair said as he pressed up against her arm.  
Quinn flashed him her trade mark grin 'this could be fun' she thought to herself, "Hey" she replied.  
"So… great party hey?"  
"Yeah, it isn't bad."  
"What you drinking there?" He asked motioning to the drink in Quinn's hand.  
"Beer" it was kind of obvious what she was drinking, she actually hated the stuff but it was cheap, and easy, and she wanted to get wasted.  
"Mind if I take a sip?" Quinn handed him her cup and looked around the party. She didn't know most of the people here, she figured none of her friends would show up, they all lived too far away anyway. As Quinn had her back turned the boy slipped something in to her drink.  
"Mmm good" He said as he faked a sip, "I'll see _you_later" his voice was slightly creepy, and unsettling but Quinn wasn't fussed, not tonight.

Quinn wasn't sure how long she'd felt like this but everything felt so… wrong. The room was spinning and she started to lose all co-ordination. 'Maybe I just need some air' she thought to herself as she stumbled outside, falling over her feet she tried to head somewhere less crowded. She found a spot with no one around and slid down a brick wall, placing her head in her knees. Someone had crouched down next to her, she lifted her head to see who was there, it was that guy from earlier. 'Oh great' she thought, ' He'll be able to help me'.  
"I don't feel well" she mumbled softly, trying to ask the boy to help her out.  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Don't worry though you won't remember anything in the morning"  
He scooped the semi-conscious Quinn into his arms and took her back to the apartment, tossing her on her own bed.  
The jolt woke Quinn up a little "What are you doing?" she whispered, before she completely passed out.  
Shhhh he whispered in her ear, "this won't hurt one bit".  
He slid his hands under Quinn's dress and began to remove her panties.  
"You're so hot, but girls like you are too much work. You think that you can just play games and everyone will come running. You see, you would totally go home with me if we met at a bar, but then I'd have to listen to your stories, I'd have to buy you drinks, and I'd have to pretend to care, all for something that would inevitably happen anyway, and really, isn't that just a waste of my time?"  
There was a loud knocking at the door, the guy was startled "Go away" he called.  
"Quinn are you in there? Call if you can hear me!" The voice behind the door called back.  
"We're busy!" the guy called back, worried he was about to be caught out.  
The door opened, Riley stared in shock as he saw Quinn clearly passed out on the bed, her dress above her waist.  
"What have you done to her!" Riley yelled.  
"Nothing! She's just drunk" The man replied before running out of the room.  
Riley wanted to chase him but he couldn't leave Quinn there. He walked over to Quinn and pulled her dress back down to protect her modesty.  
"Quinn, can you hear me?" Riley asked trying to nudge Quinn awake, she just let out a soft groan, incoherent to what was going on. Riley took her phone from her bag, and hit redial.  
"Quinn, where are you? Rach and I are here and looking for you!" Finns voice echoed from the other end.  
"Are you friends with Quinn?" Riley responded.  
"Ah.. yeah.. wait.. who is this?" Finn noticed the males voice on the other end of the phone. Why was someone else calling him from her phone?  
"I know Quinn, look something kind of bad happened tonight. She is in her room I can't wake her up."

Finn disconnected from Riley. What the hell was going on? Who was that guy?  
"Rach, Quinn's in her room, some dude answered her phone but can't wake her" Rachel's face was pure panic, she grabbed Finns arm and ran to Quinn's room, bursting through her door Finn shoved Riley up against a wall.  
"What did you do her? What have you given her? Finn yelled as Rachel tried to shake Quinn awake.  
"…Nothing… I swear… I found her like this." Finn wasn't sure if he should believe this guy. But Rachel told him to drop him.  
"What do you mean you found her like this?" Rachel questioned.  
"I noticed someone carrying Quinn to her room, she looked really disorientated and I didn't trust the guy so I followed. When she wouldn't respond to my calls I came in. I think he was going to… to… date rape her..." Riley explained, struggling to explain to her friends what almost happened to Quinn.  
"THAT BASTARD" Finn screamed, "WHERE IS HE? I WILL KILL HIM!"  
"He ran…"  
"And you LET HIM!" Finn yelled at Riley.  
".. I had to make sure she was OK…" Riley stuttered.  
"Finn, it isn't his fault." Rachel said trying to calm Finn down, "I'm sorry" Rachel said turning to Riley, "Thank-you for helping our friend, we have it from here" she continued ushering Riley out the door.  
Riley scribbled his number on a piece of paper and handed it to Rachel, "Can you let me know that she is OK." Rachel nodded at his request and shut the door as he left.  
"Quinny, can you hear me?" Rachel whispered giving her friend a slight shake.  
Quinn kind of rolled at her friends request "Rachel?" she whispered.  
"You'll be OK Quinn" Rachel responded "Finn get your truck we are taking her to emergency."

"Is she OK?" Rachel asked as the doctor left Quinn's bay in emergency.  
"She will be fine, just keep her hydrated, and have her rest. You can take her home, but she will be a little dazed for a while" The doctor explained.  
"Thank-you" Rachel replied.  
"You need to have her report this to the police" the doctor said before walking away.

"What happened?" Quinn whispered as Rachel helped her into her bed.  
"I'll explain in the morning Quinn. Keep drinking, it'll help your head" Rachel handed Quinn a bottle of water which Quinn gulped down before drifting back to sleep.  
"Finn, what are you going to do about your meeting?"  
"I'll sort it out in the morning. I'm not going home now. Not until the bastard that did to her is taken care of." Finn replied.  
Rachel hardly slept as she watched her friend. Seeing Quinn's chest moving slowly up and back down with every breath, watching her sleep so peacefully was a strange comfort when knowing what could have happened.  
Quinn shifted from her sleep sometime the next morning, her head was thumping and she noticed Rachel asleep in the armchair next to her and slumped onto her bed 'what happened last night' she wondered as the room slowly spun around her. She slowly lifted Rachel's arm up off her body and slipped out of her bedroom. Blinking a few times to make the spinning stop she looked at the mess that was her apartment, things had obviously gotten out of control last night.  
"Morning" Quinn looked towards the voice to see Finn standing in her kitchen preparing breakfast, "Hope you like bacon and eggs?" he added, sliding a plate towards one of the bench chairs.  
Quinn pulled herself up to the bench as Finn placed two aspirin and a glass of water next to Quinn's meal.  
"What happened last night" Quinn said hazily rubbing her head as she struggled to find her last memory.  
"Take those and eat first" Finn told her. This worried Quinn, she couldn't even remember when Rachel and Finn had shown up 'that's weird' she thought.  
Rachel entered the room she went straight to Quinn wrapping her into a hug.  
"Woah, Rach, nice to see you too"  
"Quinn, do you remember anything from last night?" Rachel said softly.  
"No… why?" Now Quinn was really worried.  
"Quinn, some guy… he, uh… he, put GHB in your drink last night…"  
Quinn's mind stopped listening at that point. She couldn't process what she was being told. GHB she knew that was a date rape drug. 'Someone had… No Quinn don't even think about it' she told herself.  
"Rachel stop talking. I got raped?" Quinn voice broke as she said the word.  
"No, no, Quinn, No. Thank god someone noticed the state you were in and they followed you back to your room."  
"Oh" Quinn said with a short lived sense of relief, until she realized someone had still tried to, "Who found me?" She questioned.  
"Some Riley dude." Finn answered before remembering he was supposed to let him know Quinn was OK.  
"Well thank-god for him" Quinn suddenly didn't feel like eating, she pushed herself away from the bench and headed towards the bathroom. A hot, hot shower is all she wanted right now. She stared herself in the mirror noticing she was wearing last night's clothes. Removing them she tossed them in the trash, turned on the shower and slid down to the floor letting the hot water burn her skin. She placed her head to her knees and began to sob.

Around a half an hour had passed and Quinn was still stuck in the same place. A tap on the door broke her from her focus.  
"Quinn? We're worried about you" Rachel's concerned voice called from behind the door.  
'Snap out of it Quinn. It almost happened. Not did happen. Just almost. Pick yourself up, move on.' Quinn thought to herself before deciding to towel off. She opened the door and greeted Rachel with a grin.  
"So what's on for today?" Quinn said with cheer. Rachel was confused by her friend's chirpiness.  
"Quinn we need to go speak to the police" Rachel said in a soft tone trying not to upset Quinn.  
"About what?" Quinn brushed of Rachel's suggestion, not wanting to deal with what had happened.  
Rachel was trying hard not to get Quinn worked up. It was clear she was in denial, that she just wanted to pretend, but this couldn't be ignored.  
"Quinn… what this guy did, it was wrong. He needs to be found."  
"AND WHAT DID HE DO RACHEL? HUH?" Quinn yelled, "what did he do? He didn't do _anything_. I was saved. So let's just move on." Quinn was starting to break. Tears welled up in her eyes as the sobs begun. Rachel took her into her arms and tried to calm her down.  
"It's OK Quinn. We'll go to the police later" Finn told her, not sure what he should be doing in that moment.  
"It isn't OK. This stupid party was a stupid idea! How could I be so stupid? How could I be so freaking stupid that I'd let Noah Puckerman back into my life? How could I be so stupid that I'd think a party would just make my feelings for him go away? Make what he did to me just go away." Quinn cried.  
"Quinn come on, don't worry about Puck right now" Rachel hushed.  
"No. This is all about Puck, Rachel. He was supposed to be here for me! He was supposed to protect me. To love me. The same way I love him. I would do anything in my power to protect him. Yet here I am, heartbroken over him and almost getting myself raped because every choice I ever make is STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!"  
"I'll kill him you know…" Finn spoke up.  
"We'll let the police handle that Finn" Rachel said sternly.  
"No Puck, I'll kill Puck" Finn replied, "I mean I will kill this guy too…"  
"Thanks Finn" Quinn let a smile break through, "I don't think that'll be necessary though. He hurt me, that is true, but he is your friend too. If he ever comes back I don't want to stand in the way of that." Quinn replied wiping away the tears she'd let fall.  
"Quinn?" Someone called from her door.  
"I'll get it" Finn said getting up to see who it was, "Ah hey dude, now probably isn't the best time…" Finn told the guy behind the door.  
"I just needed to check that she was OK. You were supposed to call" the voice replied.  
"Yeah sorry about that, it's just more important things were happening" Finn's voice was cold. He knew this guy had saved Quinn but he didn't want anyone hassling her or bringing up things that could upset her.  
"Who is it?" Quinn called heading towards the door.  
Riley pushed past Finn. "Hey" he said shyly, "I just wanted to see how you were…"  
Quinn just stared back at Riley without saying a word. She noticed how kind his eyes were, and how that cheesy grin she had seen in class was somehow now a warm and awkward one. She stared at this guy she barely knew but who was observant enough to help her, to recognize something wasn't right. This guy who she'd thought was cocky had saved her…  
"You know, it was silly for me to come here. You need to be with your friends right now" Riley told Quinn after she hadn't replied, he started to leave before Quinn spoke up.  
"Wait!" She called as she began to approach him, "you saved me?" she asked, knowing full well the answer but more or less questioning why. Riley gave her a smile, "Thank-you" she whispered before leaning in to a hug. Riley gently wrapped his arms around her small frame somewhat protectively.  
"So how about that coffee?" She asked, wanting to take up his previous offer.  
"Quinn are you sure that is the best idea?" Finn pressed.  
"I'll be fine Finn. He is clearly a good sort, you don't need to worry" She reassured Finn pressing her lips to his cheek as a thank-you for his protectiveness. She went and gave Rachel a hug before heading to the bathroom to fix herself up.  
"I'll be out in a few minutes" she called back to Riley.  
Riley, Finn and Rachel stood awkwardly in Quinn's living room.  
"You be careful with her" Finn said sternly.  
"Of course" Riley replied, "It is just coffee"  
"She has had it tough" Rachel added, "Not just last night but for a few years now, don't do anything that could break her further." Unsure of whether she trusted this guy's intentions with Quinn.  
"I promise I will take good care of her." Riley encouraged, if his eyes weren't looking at a giant with a youthful dopey face and a short little Jewish girl he would of sworn he were being grilled by a high school girl's parents before a first date.  
"Ready" Quinn emerged from the bathroom before grabbing her coat.  
Rachel pulled her aside "Are you sure you want to go out now?" she asked gently.  
"I'll be fine Rach." Quinn smiled, "this is a great distraction. It is about time I made a good choice, and this feels good".  
"Let's go" she smiled to Riley, "I'll drive"  
And with that she left Finn and Rachel alone in her living room, wondering what on earth had just happened.


	4. New York, New York

**A/N- Thank you for all my new alerters, and my newest review :) This one took awhile, I started to get a bit of writers block but here it is! It is kind of a filler chapter and is shorter than the others but it pushes to next events into light so they make sense.**

* * *

Rachel and Finn paced the floor for much of the afternoon, it wasn't that they didn't trust Riley, but Quinn didn't need more drama in her life.  
"It is getting dark, maybe we should call her" Finn suggested.  
"Give her another half hour" Rachel replied, eye forever watching the door handle.  
They heard car pull up in to apartment and then a car leaving, there were a few toots at the horn before the sound of an engine went away.  
Quinn twisted to door knob to her apartment to find Finn and Rachel standing there, staring at her like her parents.  
"How'd it go?" Rachel spoke softly, smiling sweetly, Quinn eyed her curiously her voice was playing the mother who didn't want to push too far, who hoped that information would be provided and she could seem all a supportive and trustworthy. Finn on the other was the intimidating father figure.  
"You were gone awhile" He said with a slight sternness in his voice.  
Quinn switched her glance between to two of them, trying to work out which one was funnier.  
"It was fine, we had coffee, we talked, nothing happened. It was _fine_ " Quinn replied reassuring her friends, hoping they would shake themselves out of playing her parents and go back to being her friend.  
"Quinn, we were talking, we think you should come back to New York with us. Just for awhile" Rachel was staring at Quinn intensely, Quinn hated the tone she was using, like she were a small child, incapable of her own choices.  
"I have exams coming up" Quinn replied bluntly.  
"That's great" Finn spoke up, "You can come stay with us afterwards".  
"And what if I want to stay here?"  
"Why?... For Riley?" Rachel asked.  
"No. For me. I'm ready to get life back on track. You don't need to baby me guys, I can look after myself. As for Riley, it was nice to hang out with someone who wasn't a part of my past. Where that goes? I don't know"  
"But Quinn, we just think it'd be best if you were somewhere different for awhile." Rachel pressed further, she was adamant that this would happen.  
Quinn's expression was stiff, she would love to go to New York with Finn and Rachel, but she didn't want to be babied by them, and she knew that's what was going to happen so Rachel's offer was rather unappealing.  
"Rach…." Quinn started.  
"Quinn, please think about it" Finn cut her off.  
She knew her friends meant well, and it could be fun… if they shook this attitude off.  
"Fine!" She said, "But you two are to revert back to Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, and not Mr and Mrs Fabray!"  
"What do you mean" Rachel asked.  
"I mean that you two have done an awfully good job at playing my parents today and I really don't want to spend my summer with my parents. So get your butts back into being my friend and I would love to spend time with you guys" Quinn offered them a smile at the end of her statement.  
"OK" Rachel smiled, "But one last thing"  
Quinn let out a small sigh, "Yes?"  
"You have to report what happened last night to the police"  
Quinn gave Rachel a nod in agreement, "Of course I will"  
"Hugs?" Rachel opened out her arms offering for Quinn to come in. The two girls embraced as Finn smiled on.  
"Hey, I want in on this" Finn said before diving on the two of them, making them fall into the couch.  
"Finn get off you will squish us!" Rachel giggled.  
This was much better Quinn thought. She knew they had meant well earlier but she just needed her friends.

The day after Quinn finished exams she packed her car and headed towards New York. The last time she was there she was with Puck. It felt weird going by herself. This wasn't about him though. She shook him out of her memories and drove on.  
She'd been spending time with Riley recently. In her mind he was a sweet heart, he didn't rush her, he listened to her, and he seemed like a genuinely nice guy. It was weird being in his company, he treated her the way a guy should treat a girl and she kind of thought perhaps there may be something more there. Now though she was heading to New York for 3 months, so who knew where things would be when she returned.

Standing in the hallway of Rachel and Finn's apartment building Quinn looked back one more time before knocking on the door. Her mind flashed back to the first time she'd been here. Puck had insisted he carry all the luggage up, ever protective of Quinn's back even though the doctors had assured her it was fine. When they reached the door he dropped the bags in a sweat before scooping Quinn into his arms and giving her a small swing around. She let out a slight squeal at the sudden motion.  
"Shoosh" Puck told her placing his index finger to her lips, "you'll send Rachel out."  
"Isn't that why we're here?" Quinn asked trying to conceal her giggles.  
"Yeesss… but I want one last moment with you before our personal space is removed for the weekend." Puck whispered, edging his mouth closer to Quinn's, he cupped his had around her cheek before gently meeting her lips. The kiss was soft and subtle, perfect for that last moment before Rachel came bursting through the door "You're here!" She yelled.  
"You're here!" Rachel Berry's voice filled with excitement, she wrapped her arms around Quinn and pulled her inside. Suddenly Quinn was back to reality, her heart sank slightly as her surroundings became real again.  
"I have everything planned out for your stay. We've made up a room for you and there are some towels on your bed. What do you feel like eating tonight? It is your choice!" Rachel was talking fast, clearly happy to have Quinn around.  
"Um, maybe some Thai?" Quinn gave Rachel a small smile eyes fixed on the ground.  
Rachel noticed Quinn's body language she seemed distant already and something was clearly on her mind.  
"What's going on Quinn?" She questioned her tone made Quinn fully aware that Rachel knew something was up. There was no way she could lie about being tired or feeling ill, she'd already been caught out.  
"Puck" Quinn gulped as she said his name, with no control her eyes began to water. She didn't want to cry over him anymore, she avoided talking about him, but whenever she did her body decided to act out against her will.  
Rachel placed her arm around Quinn's shoulder "Don't worry about him Quinn, he isn't worth it" Rachel's voice was soft, it was obvious she was saying what she thought Quinn needed to hear.  
"That is a lie Rachel"  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asked slightly confused.  
"He is your friend too. It is OK to miss him, I miss him too." Quinn was reassuring. Whoever left Quinn that night is not the Puck she loved. It is not the Puck who is Rachel's friend or who was supposed to be Finn's best man. She couldn't help but miss the one she loved, and she knew her friends would feel the same.  
"I do miss him" Rachel admitted, "But he hurt you, and I don't think I can forgive him for that."  
Quinn dipped her head to focus on her feet again, using her thumb to wipe away a tear.  
"Finn won't be home for a few hours. Want some ice cream?" Rachel asked grabbing her coat before Quinn had a chance to answer.

The two girls strolled around the streets of New York for a few hours, Rachel's company had managed to get her mind off Puck for awhile. They arrived back at the apartment to find Finn on the couch.  
"Have fun without me?" Finn joked before approaching Quinn, "Nice to see you Quinn" he added wrapping her in a hug.

Quinn's time in New York was coming to an end. She'd really enjoyed spending time with Finn and Rachel, it made her feel like her old self again. Every few nights she'd log onto Skype to see Riley available to chat. She enjoyed these talks with him, he was something new in the mess that was her life and even though she was starting to feel happy within herself again he was definitely a nice bonus.  
"When you coming home Ms Fabray?" Riley spoke from the other end of the webcam.  
"2 weeks" Quinn smiled.  
"Good!"  
"Why is this good?" She gave him a soft flirty smile.  
"Because then I get to ask you something I have been meaning to ask you"  
"I see. And what may that be?"  
"I'm not sure I should ask you over a computer" He said shyly.  
"Who cares, age of technology or whatever. Go ahead" She encouraged, fully aware of what was going to happen next.  
"Would you like to come out on a date with me?" He smiled downwards, fearful of her reaction.  
"I would love to" Quinn answered a little flutter occurred in her stomach. She hadn't felt this way about someone other than Puck in a very long time. It was new and somewhat exciting.  
"I have to go now Riley, I can hear that Rachel and Finn are back. Talk later!"  
She signed off and listened to the noises outside her door, they were excited about something.  
Next thing Rachel is running into Quinn's room. "Quinn GUESS WHAT!" Rachel squealed with excitement.  
She looked at her friend curiously. "I genuinely don't know Rach. He has already put a ring on your finger."  
"Well, Finn took me to Sardi's it was beautiful, and so sweet but that isn't the best part!" Rachel continued joy still filling her voice.  
"Continue…." Quinn smiled watching Rachel's face full alight.  
"He set a date! He booked a place and everything!"  
"Wow, Rachel that is great! I am so happy for you. Sooooo when is the day"  
"December 6th, I have 7 months to plan this thing in full! And of course you will be my Maid of honor?" Rachel asked.  
"Of course." Quinn smiled, "I would be honored to"

Rachel and Finn sat on their couch as Quinn slept.  
"I can't believe you set a date" Rachel smiled still over the moon about her weddings newest development.  
"Well I just felt now was the right time. We have proved we can do this, life in New York, and I don't want any more time to go without you being my wife"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too future Mrs Berry-Hudson"  
"Future Mrs Hudson" She corrected.  
"You're going to take my name? Fully?" Finn loved this idea, but he would never ask her to do that for him. He was happy for her to keep Berry, or hyphenate if she wanted but this definitely made him happy.  
"Of course" Rachel said proudly, "Now who is going to be your Best Man?"  
The question suddenly hit Finn. Puck, Puck was supposed to be his best man. The thought didn't even cross his mind when he booked the date. How was he supposed to get married without his Best Friend. Sure he wanted to punch the guy right now, but that didn't stop him missing him. Rachel noticed the sudden drop to Finn's face.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think." Rachel said, knowing she'd hit a nerve.  
"No, it's OK Rach. It had to come up eventually" Finn stared forward thinking about his Best Friend. He'd been able to push him out of his mind for a long time now, but sometimes he just couldn't fight it. He really missed Puck and he couldn't stop himself from fearing that something bad may have happened to him.  
"Do you think he is OK Rach? Or that he'll come back"  
"I hope so" She replied softly.  
"I might wait, to chose. Maybe he'll come back in time." He hoped it'd be soon, the longer Puck stayed away the more worried he became and the more difficult it'd be to forgive him before his wedding day.

**Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and opinions are always appreciated.**


	5. Home

**A/N: Again thank-you to all my wonderful reviewers and alerters. It means so much :) I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The months went on, as they always do, and things had somewhat changed in Quinn Fabrays life. Thinking about Puck still made her feel like her heart was actually breaking inside, but she managed to keep him off her mind for longer periods of time these days. She'd picked herself back up at school, made a new group of friends and was dating a lovely boy.  
Riley had taken her out on a few dates upon her return from New York, she thought he was a real gentleman and he always took things slow. After 5 dates he nervously asked her to make this 'official' and so now October had arrived and they'd been dating for almost 4 months. It scared her in a way, being "serious" with a boy again, but she couldn't keep her life on hold forever and she had an amazing support system behind her.

Rachel had somewhat become bridezilla, every time they had a skype session, or they'd visit each other she had to hold in her laughter, between the rants about tulle, and the raves about the menus options she pictured herself filming the moments to one day show Rachel, or even Rachel's children what she was like when stressed out. The wedding was less than 2 months away and preparations were in full swing. Rachel had asked Quinn to come cake tasting with her over the weekend so she headed down to New York.

"I need you to taste the cakes Quinn, I'm a Vegan, I can't have this, so the entire future of my wedding success rides on your judgment!" Rachel's eyes were wide when speaking to Quinn. Quinn wondered why she did that wide eyed thing, it was like she was trying to force her words through any road blocks that may be present inside the brain.  
"Why don't you get a Vegan cake?" Quinn slipped out, immediately regretting it as she knew this would send Rachel on another essay into how important this was… or how something was poor etiquette… or how the guest can't possibly wear black to her wedding because black is the color of grief and weddings are a joyful occasion.  
And of course she was right, Rachel started on her speech, the wide eyes present as usual. If she were trying to force information through Quinn's brain it wasn't working, Quinn had all but tuned out.  
"…and that is why I'm not getting a Vegan cake"  
Quinn nodded like she understood, "makes sense"  
After trying about 5 cakes Quinn pointed to the one she liked best, a chocolate cake with a strawberry and raspberry filling.  
"Rach, it is amazing, everyone will love it I am sure! It is such a shame you will miss out"  
Rachel felt confident in Quinn's decision so she'd begun to relax.  
"It's ok, they are making me and individual cake. Are you sure it is the right one?"  
"It's perfect. Relax, your wedding will be beautiful."  
Rachel nodded a few times, whilst contemplating what she had left to do. She took a few breaths before managing to get her mind off it. She suddenly became excited, remembering what tomorrow held.  
"The rest of this stuff can wait till tomorrow. Guess who'll be here?"  
"Who?" Quinn responded, she didn't know Rachel had invited someone else down.  
"Practically everyone!"  
"Wait, what?"  
"Well Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes even Sugar they are all coming down to pick bridesmaids dresses. The boys will be here too, to go Tux shopping with Finn. Isn't that exciting, it is like a reunion!"  
Quinn smiled at this information, it was like a reunion. Well kind of, everyone would be there, except for _him _and she couldn't help but have that thought dawn on her.

x

With a wedding fast approaching Finn was heading out to get a Tux. Sam, Mike, Blaine and Kurt were all in tow. Everyone knew Kurt would be the one picking this Tux so the rest of them kind of screwed around while Kurt worked his magic. It was pretty amazing having everyone in one place again, the guys and girls were heading out to dinner that night to have a massive catch up. Sam, Blaine, Tina, Brittany and Sugar had all graduated now and were off at college so it was good to have this opportunity to be all together again. Well almost all of them… Finn hadn't picked his best man yet, and he knew it had to be done now.

"Hey Kurt" Finn called.  
"Look at this one Finn! It is perfect, you have to go with this one!" Kurt was still obsessing over all the different Tuxedos.  
"Yeah it is great, Kurt I have something to ask you."  
Kurt managed to lift his head from the racks briefly to face Finn.  
"Kurt, you're my brother and I love you. You play a massive part in both mine and Rachel's life, so would you like to be my best man?"  
"Really?" Kurt's voice filled with excitement, "Wow, I always thought it'd be Puck, or maybe Sam"  
Finn let out a nervous laugh at the mention of Puck.  
"Crap, sorry!" Kurt realized  
"Not your fault." Finn shrugged.  
"Still no word from him?" Kurt questioned.  
Finn just shook his head. Everyone knew about his disappearance it shocked them all, but life had to go on.  
The boys resumed Tux shopping before finding Kurt's version of the perfect one. Blaine had moved up to New York after graduation so he and Kurt had been sharing an apartment only a few blocks away from Finn and Rachel. They guys were staying there while the girls booked out a hotel.  
Finn dropped them all back at Kurt and Blaine's place before making his journey home.  
"See you tonight guys" He called back as he left.

It wasn't a bad day and Finn felt he could do with the exercise so he decided to walk the 25 minutes home. When he rounded the corner to his apartment block he'd of sworn he saw a ghost.  
There he was, hair grown out somewhat, eyes tired, but it was him.  
Almost one year after running out of their world he was back, and sitting on his apartment steps, head cradled in his hands.  
"Puck?" Finn asked quietly.  
This startled him, he looked up to find his giant of a best friend bending over him. Finn's eyes were full of concern and confusion. He hadn't seen this man standing next to him for so long a wave of emotions ran through him.  
"Finn!" Puck leaped up wrapping his friend in his arms. God he'd missed him.  
Finn slightly pushed Puck away, his hands on his shoulders holding him back, but still, he just held him there studying his face, searching for an answer. What was he supposed to do now? He often thought about this moment, what would happen if it ever came. He imagined himself punching him square in the face. He imagined returning the hug as if nothing had ever happened. He imagined ranting and raving at him for screwing up Quinn's life, for putting Rachel and himself through hell. He couldn't though. The person who stood in front of him looked hurt, scared and lost, and Finn felt sorry for him.  
"What are you doing here?" Finn questioned  
"I needed to start somewhere" Puck replied, guilt enveloping his voice.  
"Where did you go, how could you stay away for so long, do you have any idea what you put us through? What you put Quinn through?" Suddenly that word triggered in his mind "shit Quinn!" he grabbed Pucks wrist and dragged him upstairs to the apartment. Rachel and Quinn would be home soon, and there was no way he was letting her round that corner to find the same scene he had.  
"Sit!" Finn demanded before grabbing his phone.  
A few buzzes rang out before Rachel picked up.  
"Hey babe, oh my god the girls have the most amazing dresses picked out. I told them dinner was at 7, so we'll meet them there… and…"  
"Rachel be quiet for a second, where are you?" Finn cut in.  
"Quinn and I are getting in the elevator now"  
"No. You cannot bring her in here."  
"What Finn, what is going on?  
"Pretend there is a problem with the sewerage, do not let her catch any drift that something is up. Puck is here."  
Rachel nearly dropped her phone at that revelation, she was about to let off into a massive rant about him showing his face again but she realized the effect it may have on Quinn.  
"I'll sort it out" she replied, before ending the call.  
The two girls stepped off the elevator and Rachel turned to Quinn.  
"Change of plans, sewerage problem in the apartment"  
"Ew" Quinn cut in  
"Yeah ew. I am just ducking in to grab a coat, you wait here."  
Rachel opened the apartment door and slammed it shut, sliding the latch before Quinn even had a chance to object, or get a look in. There he was sitting on her couch, after all this time, he was just there, on her couch.  
"Ra…" Puck stood up to greet her. Rachel had already made a beeline over to his position and slapped him right across the face.  
Puck raised his hand to his cheek.  
"That hurt!"  
Rachel wasn't having any of it though. Her finger was pressed to his chest jabbing him with every word.  
"You just got up and left, everyone was worried sick about you, Quinn almost had a guy rape her! And now you're here, on my couch, and god knows what she'll do when she finds out you're back, but I'd be in a right mind to vanish you from seeing her…"  
"Wait, Rachel! Yell at me in a minute. She almost got raped?" The words that exited his mouth made him want to vomit.  
"Yes! She was so distraught over you that she had a stupid party. Some guy slipped her GHB, but she was found before anything happened. The boy who found her is now her boyfriend! That is how long you've been gone Puck, do you realize that!"  
Puck gulped "I know" he conceded. Rachel studied his expression, he wasn't the monster that she'd decided he was in her head. He was her friend and he was standing here, finally after all this time and suddenly the walls broke within her and she'd leapt on him grasping on as tight as she could to make sure it was real. Puck gently rubbed her back as Finn watched on.  
After a good minute Rachel loosened her grip and stood away from him again.  
"What do we do about this?" Finn spoke up.  
"I'm taking Quinn to the hotel the girls are staying at, she can stay there tonight."  
"Wait Quinn is here? Now?" Puck needed to see her, to apologize, to make things right. "Where is she? Take me to her!"  
"No." Rachel responded bluntly.  
"Rachel Berry you are not keeping me from seeing her. I need to make things right." Puck was ready to run out that door when Finn stepped in front of him.  
"You can't see her just now dude. We need to break this to her. Don't go spooking her OK?  
Puck sat back down defeated, he placed his head in he's hands and began to sob.  
"I know I totally screwed up guys. I am so, so sorry."  
Rachel and Finn exchanged glances. They needed to be there for him, the anger could come later.  
"I have to go or Quinn will get suspicious, what are we doing about this though?"  
"Go to dinner tonight. I'll stay home sick. We'll sort it out later"  
Rachel nodded in agreement before giving Finn a peck goodbye. Before she left she turned back to Puck taking in another look, letting out a small sigh over the grown man sobbing on her couch she walked back to him placing and hand on his back.  
"We'll work this out OK?" she said gently.  
Puck nodded uncertainly.  
"Welcome back" she added giving him a tight hug, before walking away.

"Rachel! What have you been doing?" Quinn noticed the look on Rachel's face, "What is going on it looks like you've seen a ghost."  
Rachel let out a soft laugh "It's nothing, really. Finn has got the plumber over, but it is probably best you stay with the girls tonight, we'll go there now."  
"But my stuff?" Quinn protested.  
"Wear something of Santana's, it isn't worth going back in there" Rachel replied casually as she began to walk off ahead of Quinn, leaving her with no choice but to follow.

x

* * *

**So, look who is back... :D Reviews/Comments/Opinions, always appreciated!**


End file.
